fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Age
Dragon Age is a series of fantasy videogames created by Bioware and EA, that was also adapted into other media. Video games Main games: *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (November 3, 2009), PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, OS X. An expansion pack was released: **''Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening'' (March 16, 2010) *''Dragon Age II'' (March 8, 2011), PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, OS X. *''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' (November 18, 2014), PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. A fourth Dragon Age game was teased on December 6, 2018, but its release won't be earlier than 2022. Minor games: *''Dragon Age Journeys'' (November 3, 2009), PC. A three-episode Flash game used to promote Dragon Age: Origins. *''Dragon Age Legends'' (March 18, 2011), Online. A game used to promote Dragon Age 2. *''Heroes of Dragon Age'' (December 5, 2013), iOS, Android. *''Dragon Age: The Last Court'' (November 7, 2014), Online. A text-based, free-to-play browser game set between Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition. *''Dragon Age Keep'' (October 29, 2014), smartphone. A free online application that allows players to tailor decisions made in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II and import them into a new game of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Publications *''Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne'' (March 3, 2009). Novel serving as a prequel to Dragon Age: Origins. *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (September 4, 2009 - 2010). An online comic by Penny Arcade, set before the original game. *''Dragon Age: The Calling'' (October 13, 2009). A novel serving as a sequel to The Stolen Throne *''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' (February 2010). A second online comic by Penny Arcade set before the expansion of the same name. *''Dragon Age: The Revelation'' (March 1, 2010). An online comic published on BioWare's site, based on a script from the original game that did not make the final release. *''Dragon Age'' (March - November, 2010). A six-issue comic series by IDW publishing. *''Dragon Age: Asunder'' (December 20, 2011). A novel set after Dragon Age II. *''Dragon Age: The Silent Grove'' (February 22 - May 2, 2012). A six-part webcomic by Dark Horse Comics. *''Dragon Age: Those Who Speak'' (August 22 - November 14, 2012). A three-part comic series by Dark Horse Comics, expanding on the plot from Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. *''Dragon Age: Until We Sleep'' (March 27 - May 29, 2013). A three-part comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. *''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas'' (April 30, 2013 - May 12, 2015). A two-volume guide book illustrating and expanding the series' lore. *''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire'' (April 8, 2014). A novel serving as a prequel to Dragon Age: Inquisition. *''Dragon Age Library Edition'' (June 4, 2014; October 16, 2018). A collection of Dragon Age comics by Dark Horse. The first volume includes The Silent Grove, Those Who Speak, Until We Sleep; the second volume includes Magekiller and Knight Errant. *''Dragon Age: Last Flight'' (September 16, 2014). A novel serving as a prequel to the franchise. *''Dragon Age: Magekiller'' (December 16, 2015 - March 16, 2016): a 4-issue comic series by Dark Horse taking place before and during the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition. *''Dragon Age: Knight Errant'' (May 10, 2017 - September 13, 2017): a 5-issue comic series by Dark Horse. A trade paperback collection was also released on January 3, 2018. *''Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown'' (July 31, 2018): an illustrated novel. *''Dragon Age: Deception'' (October 10, 2018 - December 12, 2018): a 3-issue comic series by Dark Horse. *''Dragon Age: Blue Wraith'' (January 15, 2020 - March 18, 2020): a 3-issue comic series by Dark Horse. *''Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights'' (March 10, 2020): an anthology of short stories. Other media A role-playing tabletop game based on the franchise, titled Dragon Age, was published in 2010. A 5-part webseries titled Dragon Age: Warden's Fall, created on the Dragon Age: Origins toolset, was released on YouTube starting in May 22, 2010. It serves as an introduction to Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. A 6-episode live action webseries titled Dragon Age: Redemption was also released on YouTube from October 11, 2011 to November 15, 2011. It takes place at the same time as the events of Dragon Age II. An animated movie serving as a prequel to the franchise, titled Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, was released on February 11, 2012. Merchandise A series of four action figures based on characters from was released in 2010 by DC Direct. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Electronic Arts Category:Bioware Category:Video games